Say What?
by DivineHarmony
Summary: The love lives of Kyumin, Kangteuk, Eunhae and Sichul will be affected by the mysterious "vacation"
1. Chapter 1

Super Junior is exhausted from their schedules. They thought they would have to work again today, but instead their day will be full surprises. What will they do? Or better yet, what's the secret? (Please keep in mind this is my first fanfiction so it's going to suck) main couple is KyuMin others: Eunhae, Sichul, kangteuk :D It's only M for this chapter unless I decide other chapters are going to be. Or on request idk. Please Review! BTW italics is thoughts.

The summer sun was shining brightly in Seoul. While the city was as busy as ever, the angels of Korea also known as Super Junior were still in dreamland. Leetuk was the first to be up as usual. He was such a good umma, making breakfast for them every morning. Unaware that their manager was in the dorm, he said "Wow this is such a good saturday. I wish I could ask our manager for a day off." Their manager didn't say anything. Instead he tried to suppress his laughter as he watched Leetuk search around for ingredients to make glass noodle soup. Little did Super Junior know, they would get what they wanted but with one condition. He watched as Leetuk searched frantically in the drawers to make sure they had everything. After all, they did spend a lot on the ingredients. Before Leetuk could do anything more, their manager got up and poked Leetuk slightly and whispered "Yah Leetuk!"

Leetuk jumped slightly. "Oh! You scared me! But, why are you here so early in the day?" SuJu's manager smirked. "You'll know after breakfast. After that I have a huge announcement. And don't worry about me I already ate." He just shrugged and continued onto making breakfast. It took about 30 minutes max because how many hours of practice he took the time out for. After setting the table, Leetuk sighed because it was now time to wake up the other members Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kangin Siwon and Heechul. After all, some of them were quite difficult to wake up especially Kangin. For some odd reason, one upset groan from him could make him run away like a scared cat. He always asked himself "_Is it wrong to be scared of your lover?_" He decided to enter Eunhyuk and Donghae's room first. However last night they were "having fun"(just like the other members) So much fun that everyone were able to hear the moans from Eunhyuk. He thought about the two making out and imagined a perverted scene in his mind. _It shouldn't be too different than what me and Kangin do right? Eunhyuk grabbed Donghae's face and pulled it closer. Donghae then kissed the other man hungrily, with longing lingering in his eyes. Eunhyuk would complain "Aw Hae, you always get to be on top. Can't I be on top for once?" Donghae kisses him deeply, pretending not to hear getting read to play with Eunhyuk's already hard member_. Looking into the mirror and seeing how he was turning red, the leader slaps himself slightly in the face. _ Ah why must I do that? That's so perverted of me! _ Walking slowly to the door, he tried not to make a sound. Once he was in the room he looked at the two men who were in deep slumber, wrapped around in their blanket. They obviously had no clothes on, so taking off the blanket wouldn't be such a great idea. Pacing back and forth, Leetuk wondered how he would wake them up. After that he decided to wake them up by shaking them gently.

He gently shook them feeling a sense of awkwardness. They just had sex last night and who knows who's saliva he may end up touching or you know what. He kept shaking them saying in a motherly tone"Eunhyuk, Donghae it's time to wake up.~" They both groaned begging for more time to sleep. Sighing, Leetuk replied "The manager is here, get dressed quickly and eat breakfast. He says he has an important announcement." With that statement, he left the room. Donghae held Eunhyuk in his arms softly whispering in his ear "Let's get up now." Eunhyuk groaned in disbelief. He looked up into Donghae's eyes and kissed him deeply, begging for entrance. Donghae smirked "You know it's too early in the morning to do this. But in this case.." He reached for the uncovered member of his lover and stroked it slowly. "Ah... faster!" Eunhyuk begged him while getting hard quick. He tried to hold back his moans but he called out his name over and over "Hae, Hae please don't ..ah!" Donghae was teasing him, licking his lover's lips. As Eunhyuk opened his mouth so Donghae could enter, he slightly put it in and took it out, exploring his lover's mouth a second later. Hae was ready to thrust into him but he wanted to ask permission first. "Can I?" Eunhyuk answered back "Mhm babe please.. I need you now.." Hae remembered that Leetuk said their manager had an announcement. He then thrusted faster and faster until he let out his seed into Eunhyuk. He kissed his lover once more before grabbing clothes for them to wear. He helped his lover get dressed, while sharing kisses in between buttons. He then carried Eunhyuk bridal style into the bathroom so they could brush their teeth and wash their faces. After they were done, they went into the kitchen where breakfast was set up. They saw their manager and bowed politely. "Good morning manager!" He replied back by also saying "good morning" They bothed looked around and asked in unison "Wow we're the first ones here?" Eunhyuk pouted "Aw see hae we could've stayed in bed longer!" Hae stayed quiet. He didn't want to pick a fight. Instead he sat him down and said "Let's just wait here for Leetuk Hyung and the others."

Leetuk then knew that the next step was having to wake up Heechul and Siwon. Even though he was the oldest, Heechul was quite the diva and it was scary. Actually, not as scary as his lover Kangin. If there is one person you needed to suck up to to save your own ass, it'd be Kangin. Nevertheless, he still managed to open the door without any problem. Heechul was sleeping soundly but Siwon was already awake. He didn't want to disturb them just yet so he stayed there quietly by the door. He watched as Siwon stroked his hair, smiling at the beautiful sight. Siwon kissed Heechul's forehead tenderly. "Ah my princess" He sighed. "You couldn't handle our rough play last night?" He laughed silently to himself. Upon hearing the laugh, Heechul moved a bit and then opened his cleared his throat and said "Ahem, it's time to get breakfast. Go get ready and come outside." And with that, he left to wake up the others. Back in the room, Siwon stared at the space where Leetuk was standing in shock. _Hyung was there the whole time? Wow it's a good thing I didn't let my horniness get the best of me._ He lowered his head to the crane of Heechul's neck and planted butterfly kisses on him. "So Hyung did you dream of me last night?" he asked with a wink. Heechul replied in an irritated manner "Aish! You take advantage of your hyung when I'm tired and ask me to give you a good time!" Siwon gave his hyung a frown "I'm sorry Hyung but you're just so pretty and irresistible you know?" Being called pretty always got Heechul in a good mood so he smiled. He tackled the younger man onto the floor. "Yah! It's breakfast time now. We should get going. But after work I promise I'll be sure to make time for a reply of last night." Siwon kissed the older man, pinched his butt cheek and said "I think breakfast is ready. Let's go before it gets cold." They got up and opened their door. They could see Eunhyuk and Donghae were already waiting for them. Eunhyuk yelled out "Yah! What took you so long?" Ignoring the sudden burst, they turned to their manager and properly greeted him. SuJu's manager still said a nice good morning but he was starting to grow impatient. The announcement was HUGE! Even though it would only benefit Super Junior, he would still get some enjoyment out of it.

Leetuk's next wake up targets were Kyuhyun and Sungmin. Sugmin being the aegyo king and one of the nicest people he has ever met, he found it easier to wake him up first and have him wake up his own lover. He was about to go inside when he heard soft moans coming through the door. He again thought about what they possibly could be doing. They were the most recent couple. He and Kangin, Eunhyuk and Donghae were together for a long time. Gradually they progressed into doing **it** with their partners. But it took them a long time to get their feelings out. Especially since they didn't know if their chemistry was good enough to do that. He wondered if Sungmin and Kyuhyun were doing the same as them. He didn't want to disturb them, so he left a note on the door saying "Umm.. It's time to eat breakfast." Kyuhyun being as sharp as he is, heard someone by the door. Although he didn't know who it was, he didn't really care. His full attention went into making his little minnie understand just how much he loves him. He trailed kisses down his forehead to his stomach. He licked his way back up, stopping at his lips. He bit minnie's lower lip and that made the older man moan. "Kyu.." he sighed. Kyuhyun teased him by slightly putting in and quickly pulling out. The older man wasn't happy though. He wanted him. No he needed him now. But he couldn't say that. He didn't want to be too embarassed in front of his favorite magnae. _Kyu's face looks so beautiful. I'll probably never be as beautiful as him._ Even though Sugminnie came from a richer family, he still couldn't help but be sensitive. Even when it came to his style when he was going to airports. Seeing Minnie's unhappy face, Kyu stopped. "What is it minnie? Is there something wrong?" Not wanting to ruin the mood in the first place, Minnie was disappointed that he already had. He looked up to the magnae and gave a small smile. "Don't worry babe, I'm fine. Now, let's finish this so we can get ready for today okay?" The magnae then kissed his lover again and again, until he ran out of breath. He turned Minnie over and entered him fully this time, letting out his love. They collapsed on the bed in each others arms. Sungmin got up first so he could take care of the magnae. He searched for comfortable clothes for the both of them. He picked out a white shirt, black and white polka dot boxers and pink pants for himself. For his lover, he picked out a black shirt, blue boxers and denim jeans. He went back to the bed where Kyuhyun was lying down, looking at his lover's every move. He immediately got up when his hyung approached and put on the underwear and clothes. "We need to hurry. The others are probably waiting for us." Sungmin said with a serious face. Kyuhyun went behind his lover and hugged him saying"Let's go wash our faces and meet them for breakfast."

Last but not least, Leetuk needed to wake up Kangin..Although he did not appreciate it when anyone woke him up, he still tried to be nice when Leetuk woke him up. He was so cute and he didn't want to make his hyung scared. Leetuk stepped into the room with confidence, only to make eye contact with his boyfriend. _Oh so he's already awake._ Kangin stared deeply into the leader's eyes._ What did I do to deserve someone like him?_ They just looked into each other's eyes as if they were communicating through them. Those words, _I love you, I need you. He's blushing. I'm blushing._ In order to get things moving along, he told Kangin "Honey, we need to get going so please get ready for breakfast and come to eat." He closed the door and felt his heart thumping._ Why am I so shy today?_

Leetuk went back into the dining room where everyone was waiting for him. He felt sorry because they were hungry. Since it was proper to wait for the eldest to eat first, he sighed. He sat down and started to eat. After one bite he said "Let's have a good day shall we?" The other members ate quietly. After a few minutes, they heard a door open. They turned their heads and saw it was Kangin coming out of his room. He gave them a confused look, but they had already turned their heads back after seeing it was him. He then sat down next to Leetuk and began eating. _Wow he cooks really good. I should learn how to cook something for him._ They all exchanged nervous glances. The atmosphere was really scary and even Kangin was scared. He wondered what was going on.

As soon as they were done, their manager made the announcement quickly. "Hey kids I've got big news. Would you like to hear it?" Before they could answer, he continued on by saying "You have sold many albums and have been working really hard. Because you worked so hard you guys get to go on a vacation! Isn't that great?" The members looked at him in disbelief. Heechul asked him "Are you sure? This isn't like a hidden camera is it?" Their manager chuckled. "No, it's not a hidden camera. Although you get to pick your partner, you don't get to pick your destination. And there is a surprise awaiting you when you reach your destination."

The members were shocked. Kyuhyun looked down as sungmin held his hand and he could feel the sweat trickling down his skin. _Is he really that nervous? _Sungmin really was nervous. _I get to go on a vacation? With just me and Kyuhyun? Ah what should I do? Just the thought is giving me butterflies. _He comforted his boyfriend by kissing him slightly on the cheek. And if you looked around, you would see the other couples were nervous as well. Although the members were putting up a cool front, the manager could tell they were all thinking the exact same thing. _What the hell is going on?_

I'm sorry it's kind of short and it sucks. But I would like to ask a favor of you readers and suggest the places each couple is going to go. If not then I'll just pick it which I don't want to do because I have writer's block. Hehe enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: One week I'll write about one couple and then the next week about another so it'll rotate. I don't know how long this story is actually going to be but please continue reading until the end3**

The members were shocked. Kyuhyun looked down as sungmin held his hand and he could feel the sweat trickling down his skin. _Is he really that nervous? _Sungmin really was nervous. _I get to go on a vacation? With just me and Kyuhyun? Ah what should I do? Just the thought is giving me butterflies. _He comforted his boyfriend by kissing him slightly on the cheek. And if you looked around, you would see the other couples were nervous as well. Although the members were putting up a cool front, the manager could tell they were all thinking the exact same thing. _What the hell is going on?_

SuJu's manager was still looking at them with happy eyes. "So I'm assuming your sitting arrangements are your partners?" He asked. "Hmm, let's see... So Kyuhyun is with Sungmin, Eunhyuk and Donghae, Heechul and Siwon and Leetuk with Kangin?" Heechul being the most honest of them all said "Yes, those are the partners. But can you please continue on and at least tell us where we're all going? I mean the suspense is killing me!" The other members nodded silently in agreement. By then everyone was getting calm and more adjusted to the situation. By this time, their manager got more serious. He looked to Kyuhyun and Sungmin first. Sungmin looked into their manager's eyes, and Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin. Sungmin was the first to speak of the both of them. "Yes, manager?" Their manager brought out a hat. "I'm going to pull out a destination in this hat. Where ever it is, you can't complain. Okay?" Minnie looked at him with serious eyes while the magnae continued to look at his hyung. Their manager reached inside the hat, swishing around the small pieces of paper to make to make the results even more random.

Awaiting their fate, it felt like time had stopped. Their imaginations wandered far enough to imagine different destinations. _Europe?_ Kyuhyun thought it must have been. _Australia?_ Sungmin really wanted to go to Australia but it seemed like it wouldn't happen. Then, the manager held up the piece of paper in the air. "This." he said "Has your fate. Will you get the destination that you want?" The members were playing around now and started to make a drum roll on the table. The manager read it and said "dun dun dun... You're going to Hawaii!" Although it wasn't the place he wanted, Sungmin jumped up into the air and cheered. _Yes! I get to go somewhere that's warm. It may not be Australia, but at least it isn't all that bad. Isn't it called Paradise? _The magnae lover smiled. _It's just like Sungmin to be so happy. If he's happy, then I'm happy too. It's not like I had a __preference anyway. _While they were trapped in their own thoughts, their manager gently pushed them on the head to get their attention back.

"So kids.. I have one thing to say to you. Your flight is actually tonight so you have to get packing now. And you guys are going to the island of Oahu. Okay?" They just nodded in agreement. They then rushed to their shared room to pack their things. "Wow can you believe it's so fast? This is totally unexpected!" Sungmin exclaimed. The magnae kept quiet and let his hyung be happy and use his energy. He started to search for the luggage while Sungmin searched for the necessities. He gathered all of them making sure he didn't miss anything. You could hear him recite "Okay toothbrushes, clothes, pajamas, slippers, comfortable shoes, socks, lotion, small shampoo containers..." The list went on and on but once he was finally done, he put them away in the separate luggage. It was to make sure he didn't accidentally put anything of his in Kyuhyun's bag. Not that it mattered, but just in case he needed one thing and kyuyun didn't it would be convenient. With nothing to do now, they didn't know what to do. After much thought, they decided to research on the place they were going to.

On the other side, the other members were waiting to find out their destination. The next couple was Eunhyuk and Donghae. They didn't really have a preference as to where they were going. Instead of making their manager hurry up, they waited patiently until he was content. When he was, he pulled out another piece of paper. He looked at each member before saying the destination. Donghae really wanted to know what was on the paper now. Then the manager said "You guys are also going to Hawaii. But you guys are going to the Big Island of Hawaii. Just like Sungmin and Kyuhyun, your plane leaves tonight so start packing." The Eunhae couple just looked at each other with disappointed expressions. Initially they didn't care where they were going because they each had a different destination. Well, it was technically different but they wanted like a different country or something. That way they could share very unique experiences with one another whenever they returned. But they were still grateful, so they left the dining room and began to pack just like Kyuhyun and Sungmin had done before.

The next couple was then Heechul and Siwon. After hearing the results of the two other couples, they were begging in their minds not to get the same destination as them. Heechul had the thought_ Please let it be a south east asian country or a country in Europe. Please.. _replay in his mind constantly. Their wasn't much time left, so their manager went on with it quickly. He searched into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Heechul for him to read. Before reading it, he closed is eyes and prayed. He slowly opened it, still not looking. Then he counted up to three then looked at it. It read "Philippines" Happy that his prayer got answered, he got up from his chair with a huge grin and kissed the paper in satisfaction. He knew the next thing the manager would say and asked "Let me guess flight's tonight right?" Their manager nodded. _Haha! I knew it._ Siwon being a gentleman, held Heechul's hand and opened the door to their room, letting him in first. Heechul skipped inside to prepare.

Last but not least, there were Leetuk and Kangin. At this point of the day, they just wanted to hurry and get on the plane with their necessities and go on a vacation. Instead of beating around the bush like some of the other couples, he just gave the piece of paper to them and said that he needed to go so he would leave and also said their flight was that night. Anxiously staring at the sheet of paper, their excitement returned slightly. Kangin told his hyung to open it, which he obliged. As soon as he opened it, he said "Oh!" After Kangin asked "Oh why? What does it say?" Leetuk looked at Kangin with eyes wide open. "We're going to the Philippines too. Does that mean we have to go to the same place as Heechul and Siwon? Aish I hope we at least go to a different part than them." Kangin was unusually quiet. Because of that Leetuk thought _Oh? Is there something wrong? Hmm.. I better not ask just yet. Maybe if he's still quiet after the plane ride then I'll say something. _Kangin, noticing the worried look on SuJu's leader's face, he gave himself a mental high five. _Manager said we would have something awaiting us when we arrived. But in addition to whatever that surprise is, I have a surprise of my own._ Leetuk then went inside the room first to pack and Kangin followed soon after. As soon as they were done, Leetuk checked up on the other members. Seeing as they were already done, he made any last minute preparations and made sure everything was in order.

Two hours later, it was time to leave. Everyone's quietness turned into loud cheers of excitement. They would ride to the airport together but then go their separate ways. It was a bit sad for them yet their excitement was the ultimate feeling. As soon as they arrived at the airport, the couples that would go to Hawaii got out of their car together and the couples that would go to the Philippines did the same. They each went to the check in areas and security baggage checks together. After that, they parted ways. They were patiently waiting in the waiting area when Donghae was looking over their tickets. He saw that they had to take a connecting flight to the Big Island of Hawaii from Honolulu since the airport there in Hilo was small and only had flights coming from and going to Honolulu International Airport. He was sitting next to Sungmin, whom he shared his dissatisfaction with. He said "Sungmin, we have to take a connecting flight. Do you have to take one too?" Sungmin was then curious. He took out the tickets and reviewed them over carefully. He then said "No our final destination is Honolulu International Airport. Why where's yours?" Donghae then replied "It says Hilo International Airport. Where is that?" Sungmin then pinched Donghae's cheeks. "You mean you didn't check out the place on the internet? Wah.. Well I don't know where I only researched the place we're going to." "Oh really?" He turned to Eunhyuk. "Hyuk, we should've done research so that we know what that place actually is." Eunhyuk thought for a few minutes to give a thought out answer. "But Hae it's okay, we can just be totally surprised and have a cool adventure." That made Donghae smile. "You're right." Their plane would leave first before the couples that would go to the Philippines. In just a few minutes, they would board then depart. 5 minutes later, they were all on the plane ready for departure. Within a couple of minutes, the plane took off for Honolulu.

The other couples were still waiting in the waiting area until boarding time was done. Unfortunately for them, they had about an hour left to wait with nothing to do. They decided they would go get some food while the other couple watches their bags. Then after the couple who watched the bags would go get their food. After they all met up again, they started to have a conversation. Leetuk and Heechul were the first ones to talk. Leetuk asked Heechul "Heechul, what do you think they'd be like when they arrive?" Heechul let out a laugh. He replied back by saying "I don't know but I know one of them is bound to be all over everything. Like 'OMG what is this? Oh let's buy this?'" _Maybe it's just me but I think it'll be really funny._ Coincidentally, Leetuk was thinking the same thing. While eating their food, their conversations continued onto random topics such as where they think they're going and they even tried to guess what would be waiting for them when they get there. Soon enough, it was boarding time and after that was the takeoff.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I wanted to let you know this is Sungmin and Kyuhyun's week just in case some of you are only reading this for a certain couple. Feel free to send me messages on which couple you want me to elaborate more on. Not only is this for my entertainment, this is also for whoever reads it. I may not update in exactly a week. It will vary because I have school. ^^**

The plane had already taken off. It would be a total of 10 hours in air before they would arrive. After one hour, the two began to get bored. Since Kyuhyun loves to play games, he suggested they play a game. However, he couldn't since the plane they were riding on had no Wifi. Instead, Sungmin asked "Would you like to watch a movie?" While pulling out the dvd player. Kyuhyun cocked his head to the side and said "Um, it depends what movie it is." Sungmin tried to search in his bag for any possible DVDs he brought. He found one, but didn't take it out just yet. He stared at it._Why this one? Why couldn't I have picked another movie?_ Kyuhyun looked over Sungmin's shoulder. "Minnie, what are you looking at?" Immediately blushing, Sungmin slowly pulled out the DVD. "This is the only DVD I have.." Kyuhyun read it to himself _Niji Iro no Garasu. What kind of movie is this? _He turned to Sungmin and whispered in his ear "What kind of movie is this exactly?" Sungmin gulped. He whispered back "It's a boys love movie from Japan." "Really? You would have something like this? It's interesting." Sungmin could only smile. "Let's watch it!" Sungmin put in the DVD and their boredom melted away. At least temporarily it did.

About 2 hours later, the movie ended. It was a touching movie that made Sungmin cry. To stop him from crying, Kyuhyun hugged Sungmin tightly. "Hyung, don't cry." Sungmin was still sobbing, his tears heating up Kyuhyun's shirt. "Wow hyung, you're really touched by that movie aren't you?" Sungmin just nodded and continued to let the tears flow. Kyuhyun sighed at his lover. _He's so sweet._ He lifted up Sungmin's chin, which made Sungmin stop crying. Kyuhyun moved his face closer, causing Sungmin's heart to flutter. It was like he fell in love again. Sungmin moved his face closer and kissed Kyuhyun on the cheek. "Thank you for making me feel better." Kyuhyun let out a small laugh. "That's what I'm here for, right?" They fell asleep afterwards, the energy drained out of them. Then the pilot made an announcement that they were landing soon. The announcement woke both of them up. They rubbed their eyes slightly and let out a few groans. It was the most sleep they've gotten in a while. Fully awake, Kyuhyun tried to wake up Sungmin. Kyuhyun felt a weird emotion all of a sudden. _Aish. Why am I so nervous? It's not like manager hyung is scary enough to make us do something weird. Or can he be?" _ As soon as they landed, they were gentlemen and let the other passengers get off first. As Donghae and Eunhyuk were going off, they gave big hugs to their hyungs and said goodbye. "See you back in Korea!" was the last comment Eunhyuk made. They said bye in a happy cheer but in reality, they both were a bit scared about what would happen. As soon as they got off, a Hawaiian Girl walked up to them with two leis. She leid Kyuhyun first, then Sungmin. However she also kissed Sungmin on the cheek and said "Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii."

As soon as he saw that, Kyuhyun got jealous and pulled Sungmin closer to him. He bowed slightly to the girl and dragged Sungmin to claim their baggage. Sungmin had a huge grin upon his face. "Aw, Kyuhyun you were jealous weren't you?" Kyuhyun said "No I wasn't" in a feisty tone. Caught off guard by the sudden change of tone, Sungmin pouted. _I wish he would at least say it in a gentler way. But even if he says that, I still know the little magnae was jealous He can't fool me!._ Sungim let out a little laugh when he thought about how Kyuhyun was jealous. Kyuhyun who was now feeling a bit apologetic asked in a gentle tone "What are you laughing about? Is there something I didn't see?" Sungmin shook his head. "Nope, it's nothing."

There was barely anyone waiting for their luggage which was quite relaxing for them. It wouldn't seem overwhelming and well, they'd probably get out faster now. As soon as Sungmin saw the luggage, he went over to the conveyor belt and grabbed both of them. He rolled them over to Kyhyun, and handed him his. Kyuhyun smiled to say "thank you". They walked outside and breathed in the air "Wah this is refreshing!" exclaimed Sungmin. Kyuhyun looked around and took in the scenery. Within a few seconds a built man who looked as scary as a bouncer approached them. They stood still wondering what might happen. The man pulled out a red envelope. _What could this be?_ As soon as he handed them the envelope, he walked away. Highly curious, they opened the envelope and pulled out a card. _I wonder what this is._ Sungmin opened the card. He read it aloud "If you got this then that means you have already arrived in your destination. Head first to the hotel you're staying at which is The Royal Hawaiian. You will find another card just like this on one of the tables. Follow it's instructions and you'll be well on your way to winning."

Their eyes were wide open. "What is this supposed to be?" asked Kyuhyun. Sungmin replied "I'm not sure actually. Do you think this is actually a competition between us members? But then if it is I still don't get it." They both sighed. Kyuhyun said "I guess we better get to the hotel. I see taxis over there lets go catch one." "Sure we should. But I'm not good at English." said Sungmin. "Neither am I." "Then what should we do?" Sungmin asked with a worried face. "I'm not sure. We should just wing it?" Sungmin said "Okay let's wing it." They crossed the street and went to the taxi booth. There was a tan skinned woman that asked them "Do you need a taxi?" Kyuhyun being more outspoken said "Yes. We need a taxi." The woman turned and started to talk to one of the taxi drivers. He approached a car and signaled for the two of them to follow. He opened the trunk of the car and put their bags inside. In the meantime, Sungmin and Kyuhyun were already in the car. The taxi driver asked where they had to go and just showed him the paper. They set off for their Hawaiian adventure.

Surprisingly it was a rather quiet ride. Sungmin was quiet because he wanted to play his game console. Kyuhyun on the other hand was quiet because he wanted to take in the scenery as they rode in the taxi. Unlike what most people had believed, Hawaii looked a bit different. The pictures that they looked at online were nothing compared to the actual place. He was amazed at how beautiful it was. The warm weather was comforting as well.

Because the island isn't big, the drive was 20 minutes. The two got off and thanked the driver. However before they could pay him the driver drove off which lead them both into confusion. They shrugged it off because there was nothing they could do at that point. So they decided to just check in. Neither of them wanted to check in so they played rock paper scissors to determine who had to go. After the first try, Kyuhyun lost. After checking in they continued onto their room. The only thing on their mind was that card they had to read. Once the door was opened, they looked at each other and went inside. Highly curious about what that note would say, Sungmin rushed to the table that had the envelope on it.

He breathed in deeply, and slowly pulled it out. As soon as he saw what it says, his eyes went wide open which caused Kyuhyun to rush over. "Why what does it say?" Sungmin read it aloud "Since you are reading this, I'm assuming you have made it. Don't worry the others are going to get the exact same note as you. This vacation isn't a competition, but it isn't just to relax either. Every day, there will a mission to complete (don't worry you get to go sight seeing and fun things too). You have to complete at least 3 while you're here. If you complete them all, you get a big surprise before you leave. –Manager Hyung"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This is Donghae and Eunhyuk's week. (I have another fanfiction writing account but on a different site. So I'm currently writing two. I just started on the other one so I'm sorry if I don't update as much) Please visit it!**

**.com/profile/view/21402**

The plane ride was boring for them. Eunhyuk just watched videos while Donghae slept most of the time. From time to time, Eunhyuk wanted to bother Donghae but he couldn't because he thought it would be mean if he woke him up. Instead he just watched him sleep whenever he wanted to take a break from watching videos. In order to keep himself fully entertained, he stuck with movies of the comedy genre. They were quite funny to the point where Eunhyuk had to make sure he didn't laugh too loudly because he might wake up the other passengers. Before Eunhyuk knew it, the Pilot announced that they would be landing soon. In order to make it easier, he tried to wake up Donghae so he would be awake for the landing. It was easier than expected. He just hugged him and said "Fishy~ get up now, it's almost time for landing." Donghae groaned in dissatisfaction. "Do I really have to?" Eunhyuk gently pushed him. "Aigoo, yes you have to." Finally obliging, Donghae hugged him back. "Okay I'm up."

The plane landed but because they were farther back then Sungmin and Kyuhyun, they got up quickly so they could at least say goodbye. There was major traffic in the aisles so their worries grew as time passed by. Luckily though, they saw that the two were still there. For them to make it to their next flight, they had to speed up their pace. So instead of talking for a long while, they hugged them and said goodbye and that they'd see them in Korea.

As they got off the plane, they sighed. "It sucks that we have to go on another plane and they're already done with traveling. I'm completely exhausted!" complained Eunhyuk. Donghae sighed and just asked Eunhyuk about the details. "So does that mean we have to go through inspection again?" Eunhyuk replied "I'm not sure but I don't really think so." Donghae continued to ask questions. This time he asked "What gate do we have to go to?" Unaware of the answer but now curious to know it, Eunhyuk took out the tickets and looked. "It says we have to go to gate 12. But we have to be there within 5 minutes otherwise we could be late." Donghae nodded and looked into Eunhyuk's eyes. They both knew what to do as they speed walked all the way there.

When they arrived at the gate, they noticed that not many people were there. They wondered if they were in the wrong place. They checked again only to find that they were where they were supposed to be. They sat down and a stomach growled. Donghae asked "Are you hungry?" Eunhyuk replied "Yeah I am." Donghae teasingly said "Well of course you are the one that eats the most in Super Junior." Eunhuk stuck out his tongue "I may eat the most but at least I pay right?" Donghae let out a loud laugh. "Pay? You're joking right? You don't pay for almost anything. You wouldn't even spend money on the dongsaengs." Eunhyuk sighed and gave up that fight.

Soon enough, it was boarding time yet again for these two. Luckily, the flight attendants mentioned that the flight would only be about an hour. "Oh my goodness we're almost there!" exclaimed Eunhyuk. "You can say that again." Chuckled Donghae. Again it was time for the landing. They held on tight to each to each other's hands, feeling butterflies in their stomachs when the plane started going down. Once they landed, the view was different from what they're used to. Usually, they would enter main airports and everything would be high tech and accessible. They didn't really think much of it. They went to pick up their luggage. Once they went down the escalator, they noticed that it was different from a typical city. There were no taxis and cars waiting for them.

About 15 minutes, the taxis arrived. They didn't complain about it though. In fact, they were grateful that they even went there at all. Soon enough they reached the hotel called Uncle Billy's. They couldn't wait to get up to their room so they could take a nap. Once there, Donghae noticed a note on the table. It was the same one Sungmin and Kyuhyun received. However, there was another one attached to it. "I know this is ridiculous because you're tired but, the first mission is to find the Japanese garden near here and take happy photos."

Their eyes wide open, "WHAT?"


End file.
